Dovewing's Silence/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Bramblestar calls ThunderClan together for a Clan meeting. He waits on Highledge in the early dawn light as cats slowly emerge from their dens. Dovewing watches as he pads halfway down the tumble of rocks, saying that something has been decided by the leaders of the four Clans. The tabby continues that every cat who fought on the side of the Dark Forest during the Great Battle must swear a new oath of loyalty to the warrior code. An uneasy murmur passes through the cats, but Bramblestar quickly silences them, stating that they need to look to the future and show forgiveness. Dustpelt comments that there is a lot to forgive, but the leader counters that no cat finished the battle on the wrong side, so there is little for them to atone for. The brown tom doesn’t look satisfied, and other cats in the clearing continue whispering. :Bramblestar nods to Blossomfall, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Birchfall, and Ivypool, signaling for them to stand in front of him. He says that only they will know their reason for joining the Dark Forest, but that no longer matters. Bramblestar notes that the only thing of importance to them should be the warrior code, no matter what was once promised to them. The dark tabby meows the vow to them, which affirms that they are a loyal ThunderClan warrior until they go to join StarClan. The five cats stumble to the end of the oath, each starting and finishing at slightly different times. Dovewing feels that Ivypool shouldn’t have to swear the oath, as she risked her life for ThunderClan, but keeps quiet. Brambelstar declares that the deed is done, and to let this be the end of divisions within the Clan. :The Clan breaks up after this, some heading to their dens or out on patrols. A few stay clustered in a group, and among them is Berrynose, who protests that they can’t just forget how the attack happened. Poppyfrost nods in agreement, growling that those warriors need to prove they can be trusted. Dustpelt then leans forward to say something, but Dovewing can’t make it out. She curls her lip in anger, as her ears still won’t let her hear out of a normal cat’s range. Dovewing decides that she needs to talk to Lionblaze and Jayfeather, to see if they are losing their powers too. The gray she-cat spots her former mentor across the clearing, and is about to call out to him when Cinderheart bounds to her mate. She and Lionblaze argue about him going on patrol, as he is still hurt. The golden warrior insists he’s fine, though he still clearly limps on one paw. :Lionblaze offers that they should all go out hunting before the weather turns bad. Cinderheart reluctantly agrees, and goes to tell Squirrelflight what they’re doing. Dovewing and Ivypool complete the patrol, and they race out into the forest. They soon stop by a clump of bracken to track prey, and the gray she-cat follows a mouse trail. Suddenly, Ivypool darts forward and catches a squirrel, and comments that she’d thought Dovewing would have heard it before now. The warrior shifts awkwardly, saying that a mouse trail was distracting her. Dovewing pushes away through the bracken, and soon kills the piece of prey she has tracked. The patrol then gathers and heads back to camp, in high spirits about their haul. :On the way, Dovewing confronts her former mentor, asking if they’re losing their powers. The she-cat stresses that she feels different, and hasn’t been able to hear properly since the battle. Lionblaze’s eyes blaze in anger, and tells her to go talk to Jayfeather if she’s worried. Dovewing wants to challenge him, but he stalks away with his pigeon before she can say anything else. She quickly follows him into camp, then darts into the medicine den. Dovewing requests to speak with Jayfeather, but he is busy tending to Foxleap. He asks her what she wants, but she can’t help but gag at the sight of the injured warrior. Jayfeather becomes more irritated by her lack of response, and the she-cat finally admits that she might be losing her powers. The medicine cat shakes his head, saying that he can’t help her, as his duty to Foxleap comes first. After confirming that Dovewing’s not in physical pain, he sends her away, muttering that the battle is not yet won. :Dovewing stumbles out of the cave, wondering what in StarClan is wrong with Jayfeather. A voice calls out to the gray cat, and she sees Purdy beckoning her over to him. The elder says that there’s a tick on his back, in a place he can’t reach. Dovewing offers to help, even though she knows it’s Berrynose’s turn to assist him. She quickly finds the tick, and begins to leave to fetch mouse bile for it. Purdy stops her, asking the warrior to stay and talk awhile. The elder comments on how much he misses Mousefur, even though she was grumpy at times. Dovewing agrees, but the elder continues that every cat should stop moping as if the Clan lost, because they’d won. He ends in a coughing fit, and Dovewing hurriedly settles the tom in his nest. :After a moment, Dovewing leaves to fetch Purdy mouse bile from the medicine den. As the warrior nears the entrance, a terrible moaning sound stops her in her tracks. Jayfeather agonizes over Foxleap, and begs StarClan to know why he can’t help these cats. Dovewing realizes that the injured tom must’ve just died, and is shocked. Leafpool brushes through the entrance, demanding to know what’s gone wrong. She freezes upon seeing the reddish warrior, and Jayfeather growls that StarClan wants him more than they did. Dovewing turns away in despair, and blurts out to Graystripe that Foxleap is dead. Characters Major }} Minor *Dustpelt *Berrynose *Poppyfrost *Blossomfall *Thornclaw *Mousewhisker *Birchfall *Ivypool *Bumblestripe *Lionblaze *Cinderheart *Squirrelflight *Jayfeather *Foxleap *Purdy *Leafpool *Graystripe }} Mentioned *Lilykit (Unnamed) *Seedkit (Unnamed) *Briarlight *Daisy *Mousefur }} Important events Deaths *Foxleap died of wounds. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Dovewing's Silence Category:Novellas